It's Only Snow
It's Only Snow is the ninth episode of the sixth season. Plot It is winter on the Island of Sodor. The engines don't mind the weather because they love this time of the year, especially when the stations look festive due to the decorations. There is plenty of work with passengers and parcels to be delivered, no matter the weather. At Knapford Station, Edward tells the other engines that his driver said that there is more snow on the way. James, in an angry mood, says that they'll soon be wearing their snowploughs, and Henry asks Thomas if he'll be enjoying it. Thomas, also in an angry mood, tells them that he never will like it because he hates wearing his snowplough. That night, the wind is blowing and the snow is falling heavily. In the morning, Thomas has to take a Christmas Tree to the village with Toby, and is very angry when he has to wear his old snowplough. The Fat Controller assures him that everyone needs to wear a snowplough during the winter. On the way to the village, Thomas' snowplough runs into a rock on the track. It flies off to the side, and destroys a water tower. Thomas' driver does not think they can continue, but Thomas is determined to reach the station. He pushes the snow away as hard as he can, and soon reaches the village. The villagers are very pleased with their tree. The following morning, the Fat Controller praises Thomas' bravery taking on the snow without a snowplough. As a result of this, Thomas is told he will have to do without a snowplough for a while, leaving him feeling very proud. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * James * Toby * Sir Topham Hatt * Gordon (cameo) * Percy (cameo) * Duck (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) * Dowager Hatt (cameo) * Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) * Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) * Cyril the Fogman (cameo) * The Storyteller (cameo) * Nancy (cameo) * Salty (deleted scene, role replaced by Edward) * Alicia Botti (mentioned in poster) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Knapford * Maithwaite * Lower Tidmouth * The Windmill * Callan * Ballahoo * Brendam Docks (deleted scene) * Toby's Branch Line (mentioned) * Tidmouth Bay (mentioned on poster) Trivia * Stock footage from A Friend in Need is used. * The working title for this episode may have been Trouble for Thomas, (the US title for Thomas and The Trucks) as this was the title used in the annual adaptation of the story in 2004. * The scene of Thomas collecting the Christmas tree was originally at Brendam. Additionlly Edward's role of telling Thomas about the tree may have originally been for Salty. The scene of Thomas collecting the tree from Brendam was seen in the song Winter Wonderland. This version was kept in the 2004 annual adaptation of the story. * This is the only sixth season episode written by James Mason, but also his first episode before writing The Refreshment Lady's Tea Stand for the seventh season. * This is the only time Thomas uses a snowplough other than his blue one. * This marks the only appearance of Ballahoo station in the television series, however the town appears in Day of the Diesels, nine years later. * Three posters at Knapford read Alicia Botti in concert tonight at the castle. * This episode marks the first appearance of Knapford station since the fourth season episode, Paint Pots and Queens. * Thomas' large scale model is used in the close-up of when he whistles. * This episode marks the first time the term winter holidays was used, a term that would later be criticized by Hilary Fortnam. Goofs * Thomas sets off for Toby's Branch Line, but Ballahoo is not on that line. * When Thomas collides with the water tower, he derails yet still manages to carry on. * When Thomas and Toby are at Maithwaite, Toby's face is loose. * When Thomas and Toby arrive with the tree, the Storyteller's hat is falling off and is badly damaged. * In the first scene of Thomas getting his snowplough fitted, his eyes are wonky. Merchandise * Thomas Engine Collection Series - Surprised Thomas with Snowplough * Books - Trouble for Thomas * Magazine stories - It's Only Snow! In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:It'sOnlySnowtitlecard.png|Title card File:It'sOnlySnowUKTitleCard.png|UK 2004 DVD Title Card File:It'sOnlySnowdigitaldownloadtitlecard.png|Digital Download title card File:It'sOnlySnowUStitlecard.png|US title card File:It'sOnlySnowJapanesetitlecard.png|Japanese title card File:It'sOnlySnowWelshTitleCard.png|Welsh Title Card File:It'sOnlySnowSlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian Title Card File:It'sOnlySnow1.png|Toby passes Maithwaite File:It'sOnlySnow2.png File:It'sOnlySnow3.png File:It'sOnlySnow4.png|Lower Tidmouth File:It'sOnlySnow5.png|Knapford File:It'sOnlySnow6.png|Edward File:It'sOnlySnow7.png|James File:It'sOnlySnow8.png|Henry File:It'sOnlySnow9.png|Thomas File:It'sOnlySnow10.png File:It'sOnlySnow11.png File:It'sOnlySnow12.png File:It'sOnlySnow13.png File:It'sOnlySnow14.png File:It'sOnlySnow15.png File:It'sOnlySnow16.png File:It'sOnlySnow17.png File:It'sOnlySnow18.png|Thomas and his temporary snowplough File:It'sOnlySnow19.png File:It'sOnlySnow20.png File:It'sOnlySnow21.png File:It'sOnlySnow22.png File:It'sOnlySnow23.png File:It'sOnlySnow24.png File:It'sOnlySnow25.png|Edward and Thomas File:It'sOnlySnow26.png File:It'sOnlySnow27.png File:It'sOnlySnow28.png|Thomas and Toby File:It'sOnlySnow29.png|Toby File:It'sOnlySnow30.png File:It'sOnlySnow31.png File:It'sOnlySnow32.png File:It'sOnlySnow33.png File:It'sOnlySnow34.png File:It'sOnlySnow35.png File:AFriendinNeed49.png|Stock footage File:AFriendinNeed50.png|Stock footage File:It'sOnlySnow36.png File:It'sOnlySnow37.png File:It'sOnlySnow38.png File:It'sOnlySnow39.png File:It'sOnlySnow40.png File:It'sOnlySnow41.png File:It'sOnlySnow42.png File:It'sOnlySnow43.png File:It'sOnlySnow44.png File:It'sOnlySnow45.png File:It'sOnlySnow46.png File:It'sOnlySnow47.png File:It'sOnlySnow48.png File:It'sOnlySnow49.png File:It'sOnlySnow50.png File:It'sOnlySnow51.png File:It'sOnlySnow52.png File:It'sOnlySnow53.png File:It'sOnlySnow54.png File:It'sOnlySnow55.png|Thomas and Duck File:It'sOnlySnow56.png File:It'sOnlySnow57.png File:It'sOnlySnow58.png File:It'sOnlySnow14.png File:It'sOnlySnow59.png File:It'sOnlySnow60.png File:It'sOnlySnow61.png File:WinterWonderland15.jpg|Deleted scene File:ItsOnlySnow.jpg|A deleted scene of Thomas fetching the Christmas tree from Brendam File:It'sOnlySnow4.jpg|James and Henry at Lower Tidmouth in a deleted scene File:It'sOnlySnow6.jpg|Deleted scene File:It'sOnlySnow5.jpg|Deleted scene File:WinterWonderland17.png|Deleted scene File:WinterWonderland16.png|Deleted scene File:NotSoHastyPuddings23.png|Edited scene from Not So Hasty Puddings File:It'sOnlySnow62.png File:It'sOnlySnow68.png File:It'sOnlySnow69.png|Deleted scene of Salty telling Thomas about the christmas tree. File:It'sOnlySnow27.jpg|Deleted scene File:It'sOnlySnow19.PNG File:It'sOnlySnow20.jpg File:It'sOnlySnow25.jpg File:It'sOnlySnow26.jpg File:It'sOnlySnow28.jpg File:It'sOnlySnow29.jpg File:It'sOnlySnow30.jpg File:It'sOnlySnow31.jpg File:It'sOnlySnow33.jpg File:It'sOnlySnow35.jpg File:It'sOnlySnow36.jpg File:It'sOnlySnow37.jpg File:It'sOnlySnow.JPG File:It'sOnlySnow70.png File:It'sOnlySnow73.png File:It'sOnlySnow90.png Merchandise Gallery File:BandaiTECSSurprisedThomasWithSnowplough.jpg|Thomas Engine Collection Series File:TroubleforThomas.jpg|Book Episode File:It's Only Snow - British Narration|UK Narration File:It's Only Snow - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Episodes